Binding
by shounenai4life
Summary: Max cracks under the pressure of trying to keep a collosal, deliciously juicy secret and finally goes for what he's always wanted. JustinxMax Incest, Slash and Bondage XD Reviews very much appreciated.


All hail the yummy JustinxMax!

Waring: Slash, Bondage, Incest (All the Juicy Goodness Stuff XD)

* * *

"Max!" Screamed a voice so angry it was hoarse with over-exertion. "How could you! I hate you!" He chased Max with a speed he hadn't thought possible, through the halls, down the stairs, and back up. Max didn't glance behind him, knowing if he did, Justin would be on his heels in seconds. He'd never seen his brother so mad before, ever. All because he'd 'accidentally' burnt up Justin's favorite spell book.

Ok, it hadn't been an accident.

Max tore down the stairs again, wishing his parents weren't at that stupid sandwich convention and Alex wasn't at Harpers. At least then he'd have a chance at living.

He opened the door to the training chamber, locking it behind him, breathing hard. It hadn't been an accident, he'd done it entirely on purpose.

Justin wouldn't understand his real reason. It was far more complicated than anyone in the family thought he could even fathom. He'd answered with something stupid when he'd been asked about the book, something stupid enough to get his usually level-headed brother so mad he had resorted to actually chasing him.

"Max, open this door!"Justin screamed, pounding on it. Max stepped back, cowering.

"Revolus!" He heard Justin yell, before the door flung open, Justin stepping in with his wand still glowing. Max continued to step back as Justin came closer, his heart pounding in his chest. "How could you?" Justin said, his voice softening. "You don't know how hard it was to get that back…how much I loved it."

Max's lip trembled. He did know how much Justin had loved that book. He held it close to his chest wherever he went, kept it in its plastic wrap whenever he wasn't using it. And he was _always _using it. He'd gotten jealous, seeing Justin fawning over a stupid spell book, holding it in a way he could only wish Justin would hold him, practically caressing it.

He wished Justin would hold him like that, it wasn't fair that a book got more love than him. So he had burnt it up, out of anger, jealously,hurt. But now he really wish he hadn't, with Justin looking at him so harshly, with tears, beginning to form as a haze over his eyes.

He must've really liked that book.

"I'm…so sorry." He whispered, not able to look at Justin, who was trying to blink away the hot tears in his eyes. "I didn't know it was so important." He swallowed the bile in his throat. Justin would cry over a book, but not him.

Justin said nothing for a while, pulling back only very slightly, but still only centimeters from his face, from his _lips_. "It's not just the book. I know you did it on purpose. And I know you're a lot smarter than you let on. And I know you've been treating me like an…asshole, I just want to know _why. _Do you hate me?_"_

Max's head snapped up, and he stared into his brothers dark Latin eyes, currently brimming with tears. "I couldn't…hate you." He said. At 15, he was nearly as tall as Justin, nearly as developed too, but Justin was always more…something. More intelligent, maybe? Definitely more controlled and obviously more mature.

"Then what?"Justin said, moving closer again. "Why are you avoiding me? Why can't you look at me properly?"

"Justin…don't…come any closer." Max's heart raced faster. "Please, I can't take it."

"Take what? What's wrong?"

"Confindo!" Max yelled, thrusting his wand at Justin. Justin flew back into the nearest chair, feeling handcuffs snapping his hands together behind his back, and chains wrapping around his chest, around the chair, binding him to it. A piece of silk wrapped itself around his eyes, tight, but not painfully so.

"Max!" Justin's mouth fell open, partly at the fact that Max knew such an advanced spell, and partly because he'd used it on _him_.

"I'm sorry!" Max said, shaking his head. He felt so disoriented. Being secretly in love with your brother for over 3 years usually did that for you. "I needed space and you wouldn't move…"

Justin struggled against his bindings. "Well I'm giving you space now. Let me go!"

Max stared at his brother, and he'd be lying through his teeth if he said that it wasn't the most beautifully arousing thing he'd ever seen…ever.

Justin's chest, heaving, his hands tied and his face so hotly flushed and angry, and…intense.

His fingers twitched at his side. So. Tempting.

"You're not the only one tied up you know." He whispered.

"Really?" Seethed Justin. "Cause it really looks to me that I _am_ the only one. At least it would look like that to me if I could _see_."

"You're not." Max repeated, stepping closer. "I feel like this every day. Tied up. Never being able to admit my feelings, not even to myself. Never being able to admit _anything_."

Justin's head cocked to the side quizzically. "What are you talking ab-"

And suddenly Max was in his lap, and his tongue was in Justin's mouth and small (maybe not so small, when since had Max grown so much?) hands held his cheek and shoulder gently. Justin struggled vigorously, but the bonds were tight, not to mention Max's surprisingly skilled tongue.

Max finally pulled away, and Justin realized with a sickening thud that he'd been kissing back towards the end, that he'd liked it. Max stared at him, eyes questioning.

Well he knew one thing.

Like hell he was stopping now.

He slid against Justin, feeling himself rubbing against Justin's crotch, realizing that Justin was getting hard, actually hard, for _him_. He looked up at his brother and smiled. "I didn't know you into this kind of stuff." He murmured.

Justin simply stared ahead of him, more surprised than even Max at his own arousal. Max's arm wrapped around him again, and now he was kissing his neck, a tongue sliding over his jaw, a hand at his jeans, opening his jeans, in his jeans, touching him.

The sound of Max's jeans opening, the feel of Max against him, Max's equally hard…hard-on pressing into his. Max was kissing him everywhere, but he seemed to particularly be enjoying his throat, sliding his tongue over it, nipping at his bare skin before moving back up and into Justin's mouth.

Justin couldn't help it. He moaned. Max was straddling him like a pro, his hips grinding to a inaudible beat. Fuck, it felt good.

Max's fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside, not hesitating to kiss, then lick, then bite, then suck Justin's tender nipples. Justin flung his head back and moaned, feeling Max's fingers sliding up his slender throat and sticking themselves into his mouth. He sucked, instinctively, though he had no idea why. He found out quickly.

Max pulled his fingers from Justin's mouth, causing his older brother to whimper from the loss, instead sliding then into Justin's hands. Justin's toes curled as he realized what Max was doing. "Oh…oh god." He moaned. "Max...don't, please don't stop."

Max saw he hadn't even needed to wet his fingers, Justin was already so wet it was ridiculous. He was pulsating and squirming and hot that Max's fingers twitched at the thought of having it in his mouth.

He'd always known it was his destiny to suck his brothers dick.

Justin's nipples were now fully erect and tenderly pink, and his lips trembled with pleasure. Max ran his fingers over the tip of Justin's organ, feeling it lengthen even more, stand at attention. He needed it now.

He helped Justin slide his pants off, kissing him heatedly again before getting on his knees, between Justin's legs. "What are you doing?" Justin asked. "Where are you?"

He gasped and then made the hottest moan Max had ever heard, and deep, passionate sound in his throat, as Max's swallowed him nearly whole.

Max felt himself nearly gag, but he took it all, looking up to see Justin's mouth open with little heated panting sounds, his eyebrows drawn together, neck arched. He wanted to see his eyes.

He stood and took off Justin's blindfolds. Justin looked at him with lust-glazed eyes, eyes that made him feel….hot.

He smiled, slowly peeling his shirt off of himself. "Oh fuck I wanna touch you." Justin said, blushing at his own language.

Max got back to his knees and resumed his sucking, sliding his hands over Justin's legs, his chest, finding a rhythm, sucking harder now. Justin wish he were untied. He wanted to touch Max so badly, to fist a hand in his hair and touch his body all over, and…and screw him. He could admit that now in his haze, that he desperately wanted to screw Max.

Just the thought alone (combined of course with Max's amazing dick-sucking threshold) made him cum harder than he ever had before. Max was taken by surprise, but he still managed to swallow most of it. He looked up at Justin, who nearly came again at the look of his innocent brother with his seed on his mouth.

"Com'ere" He mumbled, tasting himself on Max's lips when they kissed again. Now he really wanted to make Max happy too. "Untie me Max. I have to touch you."

Max blushed at the way Justin was looking at him."Reglisho." He whispered, and Justin's hands were suddenly all over him, his lips following closely behind. He felt Justin getting hard again, and ground himself closer, wanting more.

"Would it be unorthodox to tell you I want you to fuck me?" He asked innocently, running his fingers through Justin's hair.

"Only if it's unorthodox to tell you I want to fuck you." Justin murmured huskily. Max shivered.

"Please do." He whispered, taking Justin's hand and pressing it against his ass. "Please."

Justin panted, kissing Max's neck, his jaw, his lips. "But you're so young…" He said, looking at Max's flushed cheeks, his shining eyes, exotic tousled hair clinging to his forehead.

"I want you to be my first. And I want you to go deep, then let me ride you till I have you cumming, inside me this time. I want you inside me Justin." Max answered, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

Every hair on Justin's body stood on end and within seconds they were both completely naked, Max's legs spread wide, his back arched with the intensity of first penetration.

"Oh fucking….holy fucking shit!" He screamed, his chest lowering almost to the ground with the pain. Propping himself up on his elbows, he bit his lips, feeling Justin deep inside him, deeper than anything he'd ever felt.

"Don't move!" He yelled. "Lube is a fucking lie!"

Justin grinned, kissing his brothers tanned back, noting every newly developing muscles, and the way Max's adorable little ass gave way to that beautiful tight warmth.

"It's ok." He said. "I'll take care of you."

Max whimpered. "Go." He whispered. "I can't take it, don't stop."

Justin didn't have to hear it twice. The look of Max's boy jerking sensually, the sound of his moans, the feel of him, it was nearly too much.

He wanted to see Max's face. Gently, he helped Max change positions, so he was looking up at him. "You sure you don't want to go to my room?" He asked. "I mean, you want to do it on the floor?"

"I like it here." Max said, wrapping his legs around Justin. "Besides, I don't think we can last that long."

Justin gasped heatedly. "You're right." He said, marveling at every facial expression Max made, usually open mouthed and smolderingly hot.

"Stop making those faces." He whispered, picking up the pace now, making Max wrap his arms tightly around his shoulders with sheer passion. "Or I'll cum again. And again….and again."

Max whimpered. "Stop." He said. "Or I'll cum right this second."

Justin stopped and felt himself being pushed to the floor, felt Max straddle him, felt Max _ride_ him, his palms flat on Justin's chest, fingers brushing already over-sensitive nipples on a smooth, tanned chest.

It was so hot he had to use every ounce of self-control within himself to keep from cumming. But Max's head was flung back, his paper flat stomach and gorgeous torso sheened with sweat, his mouth open in a half moan half scream, and he remembered that mouth over his cock, sucking it hard like a pro.

He came.

Max had never experienced the feeling of thick liquid shooting up his most sensitive areas, but just the thought that this was Justin's cum, Justin's _seed, _was inside him was enough to have him cumming too, feeling his toes curl, his body tremble.

"I think…I guess…I can assume you know by now." Max whispered when he'd finally caught his breathe, as Justin cleaned his cum off of his chest with a simple spell. "That I love you."

It felt good to say it. "That I'm…in love with you."

Justin sat up, still inside his brother. "Yeah." He said. "I think I'm in love too."

Max's eyes gleemed with happiness. "Really?" He asked. "As In with me?"

Justin opened his brothers mouth with his, smiling into the kiss. "Yeah, with you." He said, kissing Max again, hugging him close.

Max grinned. "Let's do it again." He said happily. He _was_ happy. He'd finally been freed of his heart being all tied up, all his true emotions locked away. Nothing mattered now, not what his parents thought, not what anyone thought.

He'd finally gotten rid of his binding.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Rate it!


End file.
